


Something something furries

by aradinfinity



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: This is a fic written for a friend's birthday. I probably got the characters a bit wrong, but to be totally fair, I haven't seen the movie in ages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for a friend's birthday. I probably got the characters a bit wrong, but to be totally fair, I haven't seen the movie in ages.

“Why don't you move in to my place?”  
Nick paused. “Why don't I move in to your place, Judy? Gee, Idunno, let me think about that.” He turned and put his hands on his hips. She had her hands on her cheeks, elbows on a crate she was supposed to have been moving. “It's quite possible,” he said, “that it's because of the fact your place is tiny.”  
“Just like me,” she pointed out. “And you haven't complained about that.”  
“I don't live in you,” Nick retorted.  
“That's not what your knot said last night.”  
Nick grunted. Judy laughed.  
“Okay, fine,” he said. “Let's say that's not a problem. Your neighbors are loud.”  
“Enthusiastic!” she grinned.  
“Argumentative,” he debated. “Especially about our being loud.”  
She giggled.  
“Don't you do that demure giggle at me, Carrots,” Nick said, waving a hand. “They're loud and you know it.”  
“Okay, fine,” she said. “They're loud. That's what earmuffs are for.”  
“It's not,” Nick said, “but fine.”  
“That's one problem. What's the other?”  
“Your landlord and I do not,” Nick said, “get along.”  
“You don't have to deal with her. All you gotta do is get rent in on time.”  
Nick grunted again. “Okay,” he said. “So. Why don't I move into your place?”

When Judy opened the door, she knew Nick was having a Disagreement with one of the other officers.  
Their first few days at work, they'd shared chairs. Eventually, Judy had insisted that Nick get a desk of his own, and to his credit, he had. He just had also acquired a habit of scooting his chair over to loom over (bit of an overstatement) her desk whenever he was miffed about something or other someone or other had done, and there he was.  
Judy hopped up onto her chair, and sighed. “Nick,” she said. He looked at her through his shades, and inclined a brow. “You can't just do this whenever one of the other officers says something rude.”  
He opened his mouth, but the words were Chief Bogo's, who'd slipped over and loomed (bit of an understatement) over them both. “Officer Wilde,” Bogo said. “Glasses off.”  
Nick slid his shades over his forehead.  
“Back straight.”  
Nick sat up, then put his feet on Judy's desk. She rolled her eyes.  
“Feet off the table.”  
Nick took his feet off the table.  
“Now, if I may begin?”  
Nick grunted.  
“What was that, Officer Wilde?”  
Nick grunted, then followed it with a “Sir.”  
“Thank you.” Chief Bogo left.  
“Nick!” Judy hissed. “Don't aggravate the chief like that!”  
“I think he finds it relaxing,” Nick murmured.  
“You _think?_ You think maybe he-”  
“Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde.” Bogo was back. He dropped a file on their desk. “You're going to be checking up on the mayor today. We've got more questions concerned citizens have sent in for him to answer.”  
“Yessir,” Judy and Nick said, almost in unison.

“... look, she's not that thin,” Lionheart said. “I've seen her in person, Gazelle's waist is bigger than that. The photoshop job just makes her look unhealthy, which...”  
There was a cough, and he looked up. Then he smiled, sitting up and placing the magazine on the small table by his bed. “Ah, officers! Nick and Judy, right?”  
Judy nodded. “Yes, sir. And you've got more questions.” She opened the file, removing a page from it while Lionheart came to the bars before seating himself, cross-legged, to put them more at ease. This did not work. When he rolled his fingers impatiently, she cleared her throat and started while Nick slouched against the side of the cell. “Julie from the Nocturnal District wants to know what your good reasons for illegally imprisoning predators without due process were.”  
Lionheart thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I thought that it would be easier to contain the blowback if the information was.” He smiled. “Clearly I was wrong.” Nick snorted.  
Judy finished scribbling the mayor's answer down, then flipped to the next page. “Michael from the Rainforest District wants to know how jail food is.”  
“Bland,” Lionheart answered immediately. “But I've eaten worse.”  
Scribble scribble, flip. “Andrew from the Marshlands wants to know a ten-letter word for 'a council of-' oh, sir, this is just one of those crossword puzzles again.”  
“No, no, it's fine,” Lionheart said, raising a hand. “I like the crossword puzzles. We don't get a lot of newspaper in here. A council of what, now?”  
Judy sighed. “A council of... a small group, apparently. Bogo's writing is a bit cramped here.”  
Lionheart put his paw on his chin, looking down and thinking. It was only when Judy moved that he realized he'd been staring at her legs, and he started. “Oh, sorry about that, Judy. Try 'triumphrate.'”

Nick paused outside their apartment. He cleared his throat.  
Judy looked up at him. “What?”  
“Well, Carrots, y'know I disappeared over lunch?” Nick adjusted his tie.  
“Yeah. I figured you had a bad case of the runs.” Judy wrinkled her nose with a smile, and was rewarded with a chuckle.  
“Fact of the matter is,” Nick said, a little awkwardly, “I came back here to set up a surprise.”  
“A surprise?”  
“Yeah. Wanna see?”  
Judy looked Nick in the eye as she pulled out her keys, selected the right one without looking at it, and rapped her knuckle something fierce on the doorknob. She swore, and Nick laughed, pulling out his own key and shaking his head. “Here, why don't I...”  
The door opened to reveal that Nick had set up a hammock over Judy's bed, right where it could catch the rays coming through the window from the sunset; he'd installed a tall, beige structure beside it, with a few landings and little caves here and there. He clapped his hands a single time, and a set of fairy lights trailed over the ceiling to the hammock, curling around the window. “Well,” Nick said, “whattaya think?”  
“I think,” Judy said, “that I want to try out that hammock.”

After a little fussing around- Judy's bed creaking beneath them- she settled on Nick's lap, snugging back against his chest. “Why didn't you just move it?” she asked.  
“I'd have to move it back if you decide you don't like the hammock,” Nick said, curling an arm around her comfortably.  
She looked up at him, then smiled, folding her ears back and kissing him on the chin. “I think it's fine,” she said, “if a little bit wobbly.” A giggle and a light shuffle from side to side made the hammock rock, and Nick snorted.  
“Yeah, well, let's sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning before we go and move the bed. Speaking of testing...”  
Judy started, then rolled over on Nick, stopping with her stomach against his and her paws on her cheeks. “Sounds like fun.” She grinned. “Let's do it!”  
Nick chuckled, then leaned in, kissing Judy on the lips. She hummed as she leaned into it, tilting her head; she nibbled on his lip, and he rewarded her with a gasp, just enough space for her to push her tongue into his mouth. His hands stroked her back, and she found them, one at a time, pulling them over his head. He fidgeted against her, his loins stirring, and she giggled into his mouth before pulling back.  
“I don't think we'll need the condoms for this first thing,” she told him. He quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to keep his cool even though she could see his blush in his ears, and she grinned. “Ever thought about fucking my thighs?”  
“Carrots, there are very few parts of you I haven't thought about fucking. Your sinuses, for example, or your liver.”  
She snorted. “Dork. Hold,” she told him, and his fingers obediently curled into the hammock while she undid her pants, tossing them away eagerly and perching on his groin. “Good boy.” She rolled her hips against his, and he stifled a moan.  
“Y'know, Carrots,” he began.  
“Mistress,” she interrupted him.  
His blush deepened. “Mistress,” he acknowledged, to her grin. “Not that this isn't lovely, but it's not really fucking if my pants are still on.”  
“Hmm,” she said. “You raise a valid point. However...” She tugged his zipper down, pushing three fingers into his pants. His eager shaft met them, and he wriggled lightly. “Your pants have a hole in them, Nick.”  
“Oh no,” he said flatly. “How horrible. What a trajesty, to be proven wrong in such a manner.”  
“You mean tragedy, right?” She hid her smile with a paw.  
“No, _trajesty._ It's a cross,” he said, “between 'tragedy' and 'travesty.' It's worse than either of them.”  
She tugged his cock out of his pants in response, and he shivered. “Shut up,” she suggested cheerfully.  
“Yes'm, shutting up,” he said, wiggling his fingers into the hammock more.  
His cock really was one of the most honest parts of him, she decided, rolling it between her fingers. It was hard when it wanted to be, and soft when it didn't. The tip was a nice flare, making it sink in easy, though the first few inches were a bit wide, especially with a rubber on. Down here at the base, it started thickening again, though his knot hadn't inflated yet- that would wait until just before he came, she knew. He cleared his throat. The underside, now, where the viaduct came up, that was its own special-  
“Er, mistress?” He sounded embarrassed to even be talking, which appealed to her. When she looked up at him, he continued. “Could you, uh, be careful of the zipper? Please?”  
She hmm'd for a minute, then pulled his boxers out around his shaft, folding the flap to stay just on the zipper. “How's that?”  
“Should be better,” he murmured. “Thanks.”  
She gave him a smile, then a deep kiss on the tip, tongue rasping against his slit while he wriggled and gasped, hiding a mewl badly. She giggled, then slid up, dragging it down the front of her shirt, pausing with the tip pressing against her panties to roll her hips softly, biting her lip as her eyelids fluttered and her arousal dripped down his shaft. She met his eyes, and he squeaked.  
“Mm,” she breathed, “you've been _such_ a good boy, Nick...” She turned, planting her butt on his stomach, curling her legs together around his cock. “I think you deserve a reward.” Her fingers trailed lazily up the ridges of his shaft as she leaned back into him, snuggling in comfortably. She could feel him shiver beneath her, muscles taut as he trembled from the effort of not curling his arms around her, and she smiled. _“Such_ a good boy,” she murmured, and he moaned just from that. She couldn't help the snicker, but she could help that her legs weren't moving; so she did.  
Her thighs glided over the sides of his cock while her fingers roamed the tip, smearing his pre down under her legs (with a quick taste, because that turned her on.) She'd take a shower after, rinse the stuff out of her fur, probably take care of her own growing need... Yeah, that was the plan. She nodded, then found that while she'd been thinking, her hips had gotten in on the action, grinding lightly against the upside of his shaft. She arched her back, pushing them up, and found his tip with her soaked entrance, prodding it through her panties as she moaned with her full throat, like a showgirl. A mewl and a spurt of pre was his response, shivering; she could feel it under the edge of her shirt as she rolled her hips, eyes closed.  
“Nick, baby,” she breathed, “this lapdance is just for you, so enjoy it, hey?”  
He moaned, then managed, “Oh, I am, I really, really am, mistress... Nnf.”  
She smirked, reaching back with both arms, tangling her fingers in his fur and pulling him into another deep kiss, his hips jumping against hers as she squeezed her thighs together. Her moans met his, tangling together in their mouths as she rolled her hips, grinding on his tip and arching her back. She could feel him tingling with eagerness, gasping into her mouth, and- his knot was inflating? Huh. He must really like this. She smirked against his lips, letting him breathe her for a second longer before pulling away, hand diving between her legs, cradling his knot and rubbing gently behind it as her thighs squeezed and she pushed down, nearly pushing his tip into her with a squeak of her own.  
“Nick,” she told him breathily, “cum for me.”  
He yowled (someone started hitting the other side of the wall) as he came, spurting into her waiting hand, splashing onto her shirt, her panties, her thighs. She chuckled as he collapsed into the hammock with a sigh, his cock relaxing against her, panting softly. It was still hard, and the knot still inflated; she tugged, and he squeaked, spurting a little more into her hand. She reached up, holding the dripping thing in front of him, and he started lapping while she was telling him to “Clean up.” She smiled, playing with his cock, feeling the noises he was making on her fur and against her back, feeling his muscles contract and relax as he shuddered.  
“Thanks, hon,” she told him, and kissed his cheek. He gave her a smile, then took her fingers into his mouth, suckling carefully. She moaned lewdly, then giggled at how his ears flicked back to hide his blush.  
“I'm gonna take a shower,” she said. “Wanna join me?”  
He winked at her, then let her fingers go. “Sounds like fun,” he said with a grin. “Let's do it.” She smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lionheart: gazelle's thicc i tell u


End file.
